Board Games VS Video Games/Rap Meanings
'Alfonso:' The Castile Warlord leads the batter of patter against these virtual chatters (Alfonso X is the ruler of Castile who will lead the other board game designers against the video game designers.) Rhymes straight from my Book of Games chute my snake up your wives’ ladders (Libro de los juegos roughly translated to The Book of Games which was by Alfonso X in which he'll us to beat the video game designers as then his have sex with their wives. Also references the board games Snakes/Chutes and Latters.) From Senet to Mehen our invention rolled history along like dice (Senet and Mehen were board games that happened in the earliest ancient civilization of Ancienct Egypt in which Alfonso says they roll with their games through time similiar to how players roll a dice in a board game.) Now let me pass the mic to continue the Swabian line (Alfonso will then pass the mic to the other board game designers similiar to how his passing his throne to his Swabian family.) 'Parker:' Do Not Pass Go, Instead we'll Spy on these designers til we backstab 'em with a knife (A reference to the phrase "Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200." which appears when you go to jail in Monopoly, in which Parker will disguise himself with the video game designers til he backstabs them with a knife similiar to the class in Team Fortress 2 known as the Spy who disguises himself with the other team and can kill them with a backstab. It's also a play on words for backstab as in the literal stabbing in the back and backstab as a metaphor as in betrayel.) 'Milton:' Your fans give themselves 1-Ups to your pinups, always failing the Game of Life (Video Game Fans have all sorts of video game merchandise including pinups of famous video game characters however Milton says they have no life since they usually don't socialize with other people as he references his board game, The Game of Life. This is also referencing to 1-Ups, a power up in Mario games that gives the player extra lives however no matter 1-Ups they have in games, it won't match up and still remain with no lives.) 'Gary Gyrax:' While we got this rap battle locked like I’m The fucking Dungeon Master (In Dungeons and Dragons, The Dungeon Master controls the game and gives the player events and challenges for them. In this case Gary says he controls this battle and locks it up in his dungeon.) And your best shot at this match is as accurate as your NES Blasters (The NES Blaster also known as The NES Zapper is an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in which you would shoot light beams at games such as Duck Hunt. However most times, the blaster isn't so accurate as you miss certain objects even though you cleary shot them. In which Gary says their best shot in it is accurate as their blasters.) 'Board Game Designers:' We’re physical, original, everything you got to show is digital (Board Games are psychically there and have came before video games which are shown as digital.) 'Milton:' Pull the plug on your Operation (In surgery, pulling the plug means when a patient has died. In which they'll pull the plug of their opponents. This is also referencing the board game, Operation.) 'Parker:' And thus what’s left is quite pitiful (Parker says when they do pull the plug, it would be a dissapointing challenge.) You’re taking a RISK stepping to us, (Referencing the game, RISK, Parker says the video game designers are in danger when battling the board game designers.) 'Board Game Designers:' we’re kicking ya from Alaska to Cuba (The Board Gamers say they will defeat the video game designers anywhere. This is also a reference to Parker's early games being Klondike (A game based on the Alaskan Gold Rush) and War in Cuba.) These bitches of Nintendo will fold back to the ages of Hanafuda! (Then they say they'll beat them so bad it'll send Nintendo back to it's early days back when it was selling the card game, Hanafuda, which they sold from 1889 - 1956.) 'Ralph Baer:' Simon says Stop! Before I knock these dusty crocks right in their Brown Box, (Ralph Baer created the electric memory game Simon, in which is also a play on words for the game Simon Says. Ralph warns the board game designers to stop or else he will knock them back in the box. A reference to two things being Ralph Baer's Brown Box, which was one of the first video game consoles, and how board games are usually contained in a box.) It appears Grandma forgot to lock the drawer from which this history has popped! (Ralph then goes on to say their games so old that only eldery people play them in which they appeared out of a drawer that some eldery person forgot to lock.) We’ll make Toons to Reality, the reality is you toons are just the demo (Ralph Baer created Smarty Bear, a teddy bear that would connect ot the TV of a cartoon show. In which Baer references the board game desingers are just early versions of crazy people.) I can't Baer any of you guys, so I'll sell it to my man from Nintendo! (A pun for Bare and his last name, Baer, Ralph says he can't handle them anymore so he'll pass the mic to Nintendo designer, Shigeru Miyamoto.) 'Miyamoto:' Now You're Playing With Power when I have The Game & Watch you fall through (Miyamoto says now the board game designers are dealing with powerful people like Miyamoto now that he's on the battle as he plans to see the board game designers fall in this fight. "Now you're playing with Power" is the slogan for the NES and a reference to the magazine, Nintendo Power. This is a also to The Game & Watch, a handheld device by Nintendo and the character, Mr. Game & Watch.) Because Wii Fit, Wii Control, and Wii will Party on Resorts once Wii Own U (A pun for Wii (We) and U (Wii U). Miyamoto says they are fit, they control, and they will party once they serve the board game designers. This is also a reference to The Wii Controller and all the Wii games being Wii Fit, Wii Party, and Wii Sports Resorts.) 'Bushnell:' OOOO (Nolan enjoys Miyamoto's disses as he comes on to rap.) We got so many quaters in the arcades, they begin to break our machines (Arcade Games contain quarters to play in which they will break. A reference to when Nolan Bushnell placed the first Pong arcade game in a bar in which a few days later the owner of the bar called and said the game is broke in which it turned out the game was massively filled was quarters.) 'Gabe:' Once we ÜberCharge at these foes, they'll gonna need to blow off some Steam (To Charge at a foe is to go face to face, An ÜberCharge is an beam when The Medic's power is 100% which makes the player immune for 8 seconds, In which after The Video Game Designers beat The Board Game Designers, they'll let them take out their anger. This also references Valve's Steam, an internet platform that featured PC games.) Good thing you’re all together (Gabe is glad that the board game designers are together because...) 'Bushnell:' Finally they have someone to play each other (....the reason let out by Nolan where the board game designers can play each other which is a double meaning for no one playing board games except them and a joke about them having sex.) 'Video Game Designers:' Hasbro blows, when it comes to Parker's company, we Super Smash Brothers! (Most of the board games that were created are owned by Hasbro. This is also a word on word play for the company, Parker Brothers, which is created by George Parker, and Super Smash Brothers, the fighting game by Nintendo which features Nintendo All-Stars in a 4 player match. Basically, The Video Game Designers will destroy their companies.) 'Bushnell:' You guys need an upgrade, (Nolan says they need an upgrade, assuming that board games are outdated.) 'Gabe:' Let’s plug a reboot in their rear! (Gabe suggests of plugging in a reboot, to refranchise their series. Video Game Consoles usually require plug ins, this is also a joke on shoving a cord up their ass.) 'Miyamoto:' So I suggest like Pac-Man, (Miyamoto suggests the board game designers like The Namco Arcade Game Character, Pac-Man, to...) 'Video Game Designers:' Waka Waka Waka Waka on outta here! (....walk out of this battle. This is also a pun for walk and the sound Pac-Man makes when his eats something "Waka Waka Waka Waka.") 'Alfonso:' Respect a war vet, or I’ll show you floppy CODs real violence (Unlike the video game designers, Alfonso X was in a real war and will show them violence. This is also a word on word play to several things like how a cod, a fish, would flop on land, a floppy disk, used in games, and Call of Duty known as COD which is a first person shooter game series.) Of course your players are introverts; Sub-Zero left them spineless (Alfonso calls video gamers shy and awkward as the Mortal Kombat character, Sub-Zero, would rip off their spine, which is a famous fatality in Mortal Kombat which created the ESRB Ratings System.) 'Gabe:' The day I show respect, is the day your son does, (After Alfonso X's first son, Fedinand, died his second son, Sancho IV, thought he would be the next heir however, Alfonso would choose his grandsons over Sancho in which a civil war occured for 7 years until Alfonso was forced to finally have Sancho as the heir to the throne.) I don’t see a man in my eyes, you’re just an obscure Fuch! (Gabe says Alfonso is not a man according to him and sees him as obscure. This is also references Fuchs' Dystrophy which is a eye disease that affects the corneal and gives someone a blurry vision which is also a play on words for Fuch and Fuck. This is also a reference to the infamous video game designer, Fred Fuchs.) 'Milton:' Close your Valve Gabe, you’re getting Counter Strikes from the mind of Bradley (Milton wants Gabe to shut up and replaces mouth with Valve, a device that controls pipes and a video company founded by Gabe. Milton then says he's sending out disses to Gabe. Counter-Strike is also a video game series by Valve.) This Day of Defeat will leave him Left 4 Dead longer then the release of Half-Life 3 (Milton then will beat Gabe on this day and leave him dead longer than the release of Half-Life 3, a supposed upcoming third game for the Valve series, Half-Life, which has caused many memes surrounding it due to the unknown release for so long. This also references 2 more Valve games, Day of Defeat, a first person shooter game, and Left 4 Dead, a horror multiplayer game.) 'Miyamoto:' Bradley spent his final years making Crayola colorful, too bad his work can’t state the same (During his final years, Milton Bradley worked for Crayola and created the first standardized colors set of Crayola Crayons however Miyamoto is dissapointed the same can't be said for Bradley's game calling them bland and dull.) Mofos can’t flow to Miyamoto’s mojo leave your Pokeballs cracked and tamed! (Miyamoto then says none of the board game designers can compare to his flow as he breaks their balls, in which its used in the term of Pokeballs, the item in Pokemon used to catch Pokemon.) 'Gary Gygax:' Put your Miyamotives dungeonside and crack down Pikmin creations (Gary uses a pun for Miyamoto and motives as Gary takes down his creatures known as Pikmin, a species from the game series with the same name.) The only scary things you've got are your Live-Action abominations! (Gary then says the only scary thing Miyamoto has is his live action film. A reference to the moviebased off the game, Super Mario Bros., which is despised by fans and critics alike due to bad effects, horrible dialouge, and having nothing to do with the video game.) 'Nolan Bushnell:' Oh The Jeremy Irony when your Dungeons and Dragons film caused mockery and more drama (Nolan finds Gary's last line ironic as he uses a pun for irony and the actor Jeremy Irons who starred in the movie, Dungeons and Dragons, a film that despised fans and critics alike due for the same reasons.) You're probably the only known rapper in your team because of that episode in Futurama (Nolan then says that the board game designers are obsecure cept Gary for the reason of appearing in Futurama's Athology of Interest I.) 'George C. Parker:' Oh please, you’re all Queens, while I own you like Monopoly! (Parker then says they're all queens (side characters) while Parker owns this battle like Monopoly, a board game by The Parker Brothers about owning property.) Shooting Nolan faster than Nathan Dunlap at a Chuck E. Cheese! (In 1993, Nathan Dunlap, a recently fired employee, went to Chuck E. Cheese, a franchise by Nolan Bushnell, and shot 4 people and had 1 person in heavy injury in which George will do the same to Nolan.) 'Ralph Baer:' You clearly don't have a Clue at who you're rapping against, so why don't you just say Sorry (Ralph then tells George he has no idea how powerful the video game designers are, so Ralph sugegsts that George apolizes to them. This also references the board games, Clue and Sorry.) I get lost cutting through your egos, bigger than the drop of Odyssey! (Ralph Baer says he gets lost through the board game designers' self importance in which he says is bigger than his video game console, The Magnavox Odyssey, which sold 330,000 systems.) 'Board Game Designers:' We've been around here way longer, have these GameBoys know that we're the best (Board Games have been around for centuries unlike video games which started early 1970s. The Board Game Designers will show The Video Game Designers and they're better. This also references Game Boy, a handheld device created by Nintendo.) Why don't you make like your games, and leave this battle unfinished like Swordquest? (The Board Games Designers ask The Video Game Desingers to leave this battle like they left Swordquest unfinished. Swordquest is a game series by Atari that had a contest using codes and puzzles throught their games and comics to win solid gold and silver items with their games are Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Sadly because of the crash of '83, Swordquest: Airworld was never finished.) But in the end my friends, the past will crash ya like it's 1983 (The Board Game Designers will remind The Video Game Designers about the past being The Video Game Crash of 1983. This was because of loss of publishing control, bad video games and consoles, and Inflation.) Leave you all dead and buried next to the catridges of Atari's E.T.! (The Board Game Designers will kill The Video Game Designers and bury them next to the catridges that Atari buried in Alamogordo, New Mexico. One of the games is E.T., an very infamous video game known to be the worst video games of all time and was one of the reasons of the crash of '83.) 'Video Game Designers:' It's time to Whack These Moles to show these underachievers that we're above (The Video Game Designers call The Board Game Designers underachievers so they are gonna attack them to show them that The Video Game Designers are better. This also references the board game, Whack-A-Mole!) Connect 4 Dudes into our Mouse Trap and uppercut them with The Power Glove (The Video Game Designers will also put them in a trap then punch them using The Power Glove, a Nintendo accessory. This also references the board games, Connect 4 and Mouse Trap.) with our virtual creations, we left generations upon generations left with games that entertain (By the time of this battle, it would be 44 years since video games first came out, as the Video Game Designers say they leave their fans entertained.) There's a reason why people add BORED in your name when it ever comes to your games (The Video Game Designers use a word on word play for Board in Board Games and Bored, in which they say they are called "Bored Games" because most people find their games really boring and very long.) Category:Board Games VS Video Games Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings